


Fall down

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [48]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Thème : Le Futur, grandeur, métal, faribole pour la nuit de la FA. Epoque : 2050, fin de la prépondérance américaine. Alfred avait été si grand, il avait dominé le monde, et c'était à son tour de chuter.





	Fall down

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Le futur, grandeur, métal, faribole pour la nuit de la ficothèque ardente
> 
> Couple: US (Alfred F. Jones)/UK (Arthur Kirkland)
> 
> Epoque : On va dire pas si loin que ça au vu des tendances politiques actuelles, je dirais 2050.
> 
> Rating : M
> 
> Disclaimers : Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Pensif, Alfred regardait par la fenêtre du building où ils séjournaient. Il paraissait plus âgé, plus affaissé sur lui-même, plus incertain sur l'avenir que depuis plusieurs décennies. Tout s'était joué la veille.

Arthur préférait ne rien dire, il ne voulait pas blesser par des paroles malencontreuses.

Alfred avait été si grand, les Etats-Unis avaient dominé le Monde à leur tour, et il tombait à présent de son piédestal.

L'anglais comprenait un peu mieux maintenant la réflexion que lui avait faite sa colonie quand son empire avait chuté.

« Ne dis rien, surtout, ne dis rien », lui fit Alfred d'un geste las de la main

Arthur eut un petit sourire puis il s'avança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta compassion », s'énerva Alfred.

Seulement les mains de l'anglais ne restèrent pas sagement sur ses hanches, elles en redessinèrent la forme puis elles s'attaquèrent à ce ventre amaigri. Arthur frissonna à le sentir aussi frêle sous ses doigts. Depuis combien de temps tout ceci couvait-il ? Avait-il été à ce point aveugle ? Ou trop préoccupé par ses propres soucis ?

Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule d'Alfred tout en remontant ses mains de manière possessive sur les pectoraux. Il titilla ce point particulier de jonction entre le cou et l'épaule qui faisait parfois rire Alfred, il voulait l'entendre s'esclaffer. Alfred se tortilla légèrement avant de laisser échapper un juron étouffé.

Arthur remonta sa bouche vers l'oreille sensible pour souffler dessus et pour la mordiller. Il s'accrocha à cet être qui vacillait et qui l'entraînerait avec lui tellement ils étaient liés.

« C'est la fin de l'occident », lança Alfred d'une voix morne.

Arthur allait lui faire penser à tout autre chose d'ici quelques minutes. Ils se débattaient assez contre le temps infini qui leur été donné de voir passer, ils pouvaient s'accorder une heure ou deux de pause. Le souffle d'Arthur se perdit sur cette nuque frémissante, et l'anglais se réjouit de faire réagir favorablement son amant à ses caresses.

Quand il aurait dégrafé son pantalon, qu'il aurait mis sa main à l'intérieur de son boxer, qu'il aurait pris ce sexe pour le faire durcir, Al oublierait tout de ses soucis et il se concentrerait sur l'essentiel. Arthur serait toujours là pour lui. Qu'il soit faible, qu'il soit fort.

« ça un goût de dernière fois », se plaint Alfred alors qu'Arthur posait ses doigts sur la ligne de poils sur son bas ventre.

Arthur siffla entre ses dents avant de rassurer son amoureux par des paroles pleines de sens et d'émotions. Non, il ne le laisserait pas tomber. Jamais. Il le retiendrait de ses bras.

Il le serra contre lui pour appuyer ses mots puis il reprit ses attentions là où il les avait laissées.

Al sursauta en sentant sa main un peu froide se glisser dans ses sous-vêtements, il s'appuya plus franchement contre lui. Comme pour lui abandonner les commandes, pour se laisser faire pour une fois, pour laisser tomber cette façade de héros une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Arthur se félicita de l'accroc qu'il avait obtenu dans la respiration d'Alfred en commençant à faire des allées et venues sur sa virilité. Il avait chaud, le port de son costard devenait inconfortable, et le poids de son amant n'était pas des plus aisés à manipuler pour quelqu'un de sa carrure. Il sortit la verge tendue de sa prison de tissu pour avoir plus de marge de manœuvre. Il passa l'arrondi de son pouce sur le gland rougi avant de mouvoir sa main comme l'appréciait tant son amant. Il adorait l'avoir à sa merci même si de telles circonstances politiques l'avaient poussé dans ses retranchements.

Sans prévenir, Alfred se retourna pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine. Arthur attrapa sa taille pour le conduire vers le centre de la pièce et le pousser sur le lit. Il le surplomba de toute sa taille. Alfred lui était tout offert. Haletant, perdu, vulnérable, il était le seul à y avoir droit.

Il se débarrassa de ses affaires, son vis-à-vis en profita pour se mettre plus à l'aise également. Tout se passa si vite, ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais tout se passa très vite. Du moment où leurs cravates furent dénouées, leurs chemises furent envoyées au loin et leurs autres vêtements suivirent. Arthur retrouva la peau dorée qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il se mit à choyer de tout son corps. Alfred s'impatientait sous lui alors que leurs sexes frottaient l'un contre l'autre lors de la recherche d'un plaisir immédiat. Tellement pressé, tellement dans le besoin, tellement à lui.

Arthur le prépara brièvement à sa venue avant de le prendre enfin.

La rencontre de leurs corps lui laissait toujours un sentiment de plénitude. Les gémissements de cet homme autrefois si puissant sous lui le rendait fier d'être son amant. Et ce même dans l'adversité. Tout ce plaisir qu'il lui donnait et qu'il recevait embrasait son être d'un feu bien plus délectable que la suprématie de l'Empire qu'il avait été autrefois. Il espérait qu'Alfred le comprendrait un jour si ce n'était pas celui-ci.


End file.
